<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Didn't Come Out Right! by Kaseyslove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428414">That Didn't Come Out Right!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaseyslove/pseuds/Kaseyslove'>Kaseyslove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ATEEZ - Freeform, Fluff, Internal Conflict, M/M, Oblivious Yunho, Yunyoung, other ATEEZ members - Freeform, yunwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:29:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaseyslove/pseuds/Kaseyslove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho didn't mean any harm by. He really didn't. Wooyoung had always been sexy.</p><p>Or </p><p>In an interview Yunho accidentally calls Wooyoung fat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That Didn't Come Out Right!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! New ATINY here. This is based off an interview Ateez did recently.</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_hrlCOY-ZAk&amp;t=561s&amp;ab_channel=Haley - 8.24 is the start of what imspired this story. </p><p>Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Back then is was sexiness with weight!”</p><p>Yunho had never regretted something so much in his life and considering how goofy he was and how many questionable things he’s done in his lifetime that’s saying a lot. He hadn’t meant to offend Wooyoung when he said that. Honestly. It’s just when he heard the younger talk down on himself it hurt his heart to hear it and unfortunately those words were the first to leave his mouth.</p><p>It made him beat himself up more when the group started making a fuss over what he said. Wooyoung hadn’t really responded negatively to what he said aside from a bewildered chuckle before fully answering the question. So no, Yunho wasn’t sure how to feel aside from embarrassed and disappointed with himself. He really hadn’t meant it in a bad way, but he was sure the younger was furious with him and just hid it well. Now all he had left was guilt and no inclination of how to apologize.</p><p>“Yunho can you hand me my jacket?”</p><p>Wooyoung's hand was suddenly on him, his fingers brushing against his neck; the touch like fire as it gave him a start. With his cheeks ablaze with embarrassment he moved away from the younger as quickly as the space would allow, handing him his coat wordlessly moments later. He was too wrapped up in his thoughts to see the hurt and confused look Wooyoung had cast in his direction. Unfortunately for Yunho he couldn’t shake the feelings and the rest of the day went on in a similar fashion.</p><p>Later that night Yunho made himself comfortable on the couch as he waited for food to be done. He really needed a bit of tv time before bed as well. It had been a long day physically and mentally. Wooyoung seemed to be near him every time he looked around. Normally he’d be fine, ecstatic even. He couldn’t lie to himself and knew very well that he was completely in love with the younger; had been for a long time now. With how he made a fool of himself it was impossible to look Wooyoung in the eyes or be near him for very long. The fear he would turn red on the spot or worse Wooyoung would show how angry he was at what he said was too much for him.</p><p>“Yunnie” Wooyoung called from the kitchen “You can come make a plate.”</p><p>“Okay, thanks Woo I will in a bit when everyone else comes to eat.” He replied, knowing full well that with how their day went everyone will trickle out at different times.</p><p>He actually had quite the appetite, but his stubbornness was getting the best of him. The blond just wanted to avoid being in kitchen alone with Wooyoung. Yunho let out a sigh at the thought. He was such a coward. Wooyoung deserved an apology if nothing else. But he really didn’t want to see the disappointed look the younger was sure to have in his eyes.</p><p>Yunho stayed in the living comfortable on the couch as he waited for the other members to come to eat and or Wooyoung to come out of the kitchen. The minuets passed slowly; various variety shows managing to keep his attention. It wasn’t the most glorious way to pass time, but his options were limited. The blonde wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he felt a tap on his shoulder. When he looked over his eyes locked onto those of Wooyoung who had a plate of food and a can of soda with a straw in his hands. Flustered Yunho immediately looked away from his younger counterpart, opting to look at the food instead. All the while willing his skin not to blush. In his fumbling he’d missed how Wooyoung's small smile disappeared.</p><p>“I-I, thank you Woo” he stuttered willing his embarrassment away. “You didn’t have to bring me food.” He added after a moment, feeling the younger’s stare boring into the side of his face.</p><p>“No problem Yunnie just don’t get any on the couch. Seonghwa hyung will kill both of us.” Wooyoung said as he walked back to the kitchen.</p><p>Unable to focus on the TV any longer Yunho turned his thoughts on his food. It wasn’t long before the other members could be heard in the main area as they headed to the kitchen from their respective places. He could only assume that Wooyoung went to go get them as he normally did when he was tired of waiting for them to come on their own. He was really keen on making sure everyone ate. Wooyoung could be a brat, but he loved his members with everything he had. Great… Yunho felt even worse now.</p><p>Unfortunately, or fortunately Wooyoung wasn’t anywhere to be seen the rest of the night, electing to eat by himself in his room. It sparked an ingot of worry as the second youngest usually preferred to eat with everyone. In the end Yunho let it go; they all had moments where they wanted to be alone.</p><p>The rest of the night passed as any other would with, television, phone surfing, and small mindless games. Try as he might, Yunho's mind never completely strayed from Wooyoung. Though the space helped he knew it was impossible to get out of his head about how awkward he’s been all day. Regardless on if he felt ready or not, he resolved to rectify the situation with Wooyoung tomorrow. It’s not like he could spend the rest of his life avoiding someone he spent a good chunk of time with on a daily basis.</p><p>The next morning was uneventful for Yunho. Everyone woke up at their usual ungodly hour, took their turns in the bathrooms and promptly fell back asleep once the van began its journey to their destination. It wasn’t until they made it to the venue for their comeback stage that things got awkward again. Everyone played rock paper scissors to see who had to go first in the stylist chairs. He and Wooyoung ended up getting to go last so they both headed to the couch. Yunho sat down first and he figured Wooyoung would sit next to him and fall asleep on his shoulder like he always did. The last this he was ready for was the younger out right sitting in his lap; Wooyoung's face snuggled against the crook of his neck.</p><p>Yunho tensed immediately his arms frozen by his side. He normally wouldn’t be fazed all things considered. Wooyoung was the definition of a cuddly baby and he had long since become immune to the younger’s random displays of affection. Today however was just not going to be his day. He’d never been more aware of Wooyoung on him then in that moment. His every breath, the slightest movement, and then to make matters worse Wooyoung's angelic face was so close to him. Nope. NOPE! He needed to get away before he did something stupid like kiss Wooyoung in a room full people. Yunho didn’t need to add another reason for the younger to be upset with him. He knew he wouldn’t be able to handle that. So, without another thought he quickly hoisted Wooyoung up, making sure not to jostle him around as he removed himself and promptly sat him on the couch.</p><p>After Yunho made sure Wooyoung had settled he went to find another place to wait. But he knew that no matter where he went, he couldn’t run away from his thoughts. Thoughts he knew he should never entertain. He knew better then to ever think Wooyoung would want to kiss him. Yunho let out a depressed sigh not fond of the direction his thoughts were wondering in, unfortunately he couldn’t stop it either.</p><p>For the rest of the morning Yunho did his best to keep himself distracted from his thoughts, messing with the members, staff, his phone, anything that would help. Even with all of his distractions the blond couldn’t help but notice throughout the day that Wooyoung was in a bad mood. It was hard to miss really. He watched on numerous occasions where San or Yeosang tried to see what was wrong or cheer him up. They would get a smile and or a shake of the head but every time they walked away his smile was replaced with a frown. He almost went to the younger multiple time throughout the day but talked himself out of it every time. He still hadn’t apologized and Wooyoung looked no where near a forgiving mood. So once again he was being a coward. He’d try again when they got home and if it led to him being chewed out at least they would be in the privacy of their dorm.</p><p>~</p><p>Finally, they were home. Twelve-hour days were never fun but today was murder. Wooyoung's mood at no point truly improved. He was my no means unkind to anyone, but all the members had definitely noticed his mood and it was disconcerting for everyone since he wouldn’t tell anyone what was wrong. San on the other hand must have noticed him acting strangely because he’s made it his personal mission to ask his him a hundred question once they were back home, in their room changing.</p><p>Yunho was in the process of answering yet another one of San's many questions while changing his shirt when their bedroom door opened and a fiery eyed Wooyoung walked in without a word. The youngers eyes landing on his briefly before looking up to meet San's eyes.</p><p>“San leave for a bit” Wooyoung said sternly, rolling his eyes when San pouted in response. “Sannie please”</p><p>Yunho quickly pulled his shirt down and watched silently as San huffed. It was obvious he was not ecstatic about being asked to leave but seeing as Wooyoung seemed to be on a mission it was better to just go. So, San got off his bed and walked out the door, closing it behind him. With San out of the room Wooyoung moved closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Yunho didn’t his best not to flinch but he knew it didn’t go unnoticed. Any fire Wooyoung had in his eyes had been replaced with sorrow. Yunho couldn’t bare seeing Wooyoung look like his would had been ripped from beneath is feet. It hurt his heart and he couldn’t help but look away.</p><p>“Yunnie” Wooyoung whispered reaching up to cup Yunho's face.</p><p>Yunho let Wooyoung turn his face back toward him but he still wouldn’t look at the younger.</p><p>“Puppy, please look at me.” Wooyoung begged his voice shaky, his emotions getting the better of him. “Whatever I did I’m sorry”</p><p>Yunho's eyes finally locked onto Wooyoung’s in disbelief. The new pet name a surprise but the fact that Wooyoung was apologizing.</p><p>“What, what…you didn’t do anything wrong.” Yunho clarified frantically.</p><p>“Liar! You haven’t looked at me properly in two day.” Wooyoung shot back tears building up in his eye. “At first, at first, I thought I was just imagining it, but you ran away from me this morning Yunnie. Please don’t lie to me.” He finished as the tears slipped down his cheeks.</p><p>Yunho would kick his own ass if he could. He made a big mess and for what? Not being man enough to just apologize. Wooyoung looked like he just had his heart ripped out and he had no one to blame but himself.</p><p>“You really didn’t do anything Woori” Yunho said, as he used his thumbs to wipe Wooyoung's tears away. “I was embarrassed” the older finally admitted.</p><p>“Embarrassed?” Wooyoung question patting his eyes to help stop the tears.</p><p>“I wasn’t trying to call you fat.” Yunho forced out coloring instantly when Wooyoung started laughing. That sweet near hysteric laugh that always made his chest warm. “Seriously, Woo I’ve always thought you were beautiful.” Yunho added and held his breath when Wooyoung abruptly stopped laughing and gawked at him.</p><p>“You’re supposed to say handsome” Wooyoung responded shyly worrying at his bottom lip.</p><p>“True, but I meant beautiful.” Yunho admitted as he reached out to cup the youngers face tenderly. He might as well say what he’s been wanting to say. If he makes a fool of himself then so be it. He’d rather that than have a crying Wooyoung. “You may not always feel like it, but you’ll always be beautiful to me.”</p><p>“Pabo,” Wooyoung choked out, as he gripped the front of Yunho's shirt in his fist. “It’s not fair when you say things like that.”</p><p>Yunho tilted his head confused by what he meant. “Not fair?” he decided to question, not really wanting any more misunderstandings.</p><p>“It’s nothing” Wooyoung dismissed with a heavy sigh. “Just don’t ignore me like that again please puppy. My heart can’t take it.” Wooyoung admitted the sad smile from earlier returning to his face.</p><p>“I promise” Yunho replied, as he searched for the secrets, he knew would be hidden in Wooyoung's deep brown orbs. “Close your eyes.” Yunho added after a moment.</p><p>Wooyoung look at him in question for a moment but complied without complaint. It was now or never. Yunho was either going to sink or swim, he had to do something about the look in the younger’s eyes. With his mind set Yunho reached out to grip Wooyoung's waist, not missing how Wooyoung's breath hitched at his touch. He leaned forward until his lips pressed tenderly against Wooyoung's. It was a soft exchange easily broken by a gasp. Yunho chuckled quietly when Wooyoung's eyes sprang open and his fist clutched tighter at his t-shirt.</p><p>Encouraged Yunho pulled Wooyoung even closer enjoying how he could feel the youngers heart beating just as fast as his was. Everything felt right, like they were always supposed to be this way.</p><p>“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time” Yunho admitted pressing his forehead against Wooyoung's. “I almost did that this morning when you decided I’d be a better chair then the couch.”</p><p>Wooyoung's laugh that followed his statement released all the worried thoughts he’d been harboring.</p><p>“You are way more comfortable than a chair.” Wooyoung replied with a pout on his lips.</p><p>Yunho leaned down and kissed it away. Wooyoung followed him when he tried to separate, effectively continuing the kiss. The softness of the younger’s lips left him intoxicated. It only took a moment for them to establish a rhythm, matching each other kiss for kiss and they continued for a while until the need for air overtook them.</p><p>“I love you Yunho” the words left the younger’s lips like a whispered prayer, his eyes searching Yunho's for any reaction. “You’ve always felt like home”</p><p>Yunho couldn’t stop the grin of sheer delight that spread across his face “I love you too Wooyoung”</p><p>The younger’s face lit up like the sun at his whispered words. He knew then that he was indeed the luckiest member in ATEEZ. Deep down he was grateful for his mistake. Without it he truly doubted he would have ever made it to this moment. A moment Yunho wouldn’t trade for the world. Wooyoung fit perfectly against him, the missing piece of his soul he’d always longed for; wrapped perfectly in his arms like he always belonged there. Yunho knew now that he had a taste of this feeling, he’d never be able to live without it and he was fine with that since he never planned on letting Wooyoung go.</p><p>“Welcome home”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>